


Designate: Cindi

by finesharp



Category: The ArchAndroid - Janelle Monae
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll be back for you, sister."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Designate: Cindi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crankyoldman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyoldman/gifts).



She was focused on her destination, on her assignment. So focused that, as she turned onto Neon Valley Street, she didn't scan ahead of her and nearly collided with someone else.

She assumed it must be a human, since the female didn't scan her either, but there was a cold hand against her own and she realized it was another 'droid. Still, there was something behind the eyes, something she couldn't place.

Designate: Cindi Mayweather, said the ID scan, and she put the pieces together. If she needed to breathe, she'd be gasping. If she had a heartbeat, it would be racing. As it was, her sensors were cycling rapidly, pulling in too much data one minute and isolating her the next.

Air temperature. Sounds, people talking, sirens three blocks away. The feel of Cindi's synthskin against her own as the other android pressed against her. Cindi put her fingers to her mouth, a shush gesture. She winked.

Sirens, two blocks away.

"I'll be back for you, sister," Cindi said, and ran as the sirens came on top of them.

She completed her designated task, as appropriate, and returned to her home. But on the way she caught her reflection in a window and she couldn't help but notice there was something new behind her eyes. She filed that data away for later.

For when she saw Cindi again.


End file.
